uranusfandomcom-20200214-history
Paper BBCode
Writing Tools Pen Pens come in a few different colors, black or blue by default, and some departments will be provided with red pens. Every crew member starts with one in their PDA. Crayon Crayons work much like pens, except that they are always bold, and lack the list, horizontal rule, and small tags. Writing Writing is performed by using any writing tool on paper, with any standard writing utensil. Forms Ready for Use Here are some forms you can use to make your life easier: General Needs Simple Request Form For requests of special items, like from the autolathe, it may be a good idea to have a form for people to fill out. The following papercode creates a simple request form: Space Suit Sheet A proper way to apply for a space suit. If you get the HoP's stamp of approval you're less likely to get robusted by security if you have a space suit. Requires editing in your department and a proper reason. Complaint Form Got a complaint? Insulated Gloves Sheet A good way to get insulated gloves: Have you ever felt "oh man I want some insulated gloves". Well there's two ways to do this. You can do it the ron burgandy way and get a welder, weld into tech storage and have sec chasing you up and down. Or you can get HoP's approval and get some from Cargo Bay. If you have a HoP stamp, Cargonia daren't object to your request... and the HoP is probably happy for a reason to exist (generally a HoP will love it if you do your own paperwork). Requires editing in your department and a proper reason. Cyborgization Confirmation Form for Robotics This is to get those pesky assistants to wait five seconds and fill out a form before they turn on you and start fireaxing the windows down trying to get borged. After you're done, just add br br Operation successful br sign Head of Personnel Job Application Form This sheet just extra paperwork for assistants and clowns and such that want a job change. If you don't think they are cut out for it send them to ask the head of the area for their stamp of approval. Dungeons & Dragons Sheet Modifed LLA Dungeon & Dragons sheet to work with our Microlite20 core rules. Inspection Form for Inspecting Inspection form for departmental inspections, etc. For the Chef/Bartender Simple Menu Hamburger Menu Sandwich Menu Pizzas For the Warden Crime and Punishment To remind you why someone is in permabrig (usually I'll only write things down if they're in there 5 minutes or more). Enemy Retirement Contract This allows you to process your prisoners quicker. As space law goes, only the Captain can execute people. However it says nothing about voluntary execution scenes. This allows a antagonist to either die with dignity or choose how he wants to spend the rest of the round (if I was an antagonist I'd want to be cyborged). This little piece of paper makes things move faster. For the Detective Case Notes This is a form that lets you name a case, add some suspects and some clues/details about it. For genetics Genetics block sheet This form lets you put what each block does onto a nice sheet of paper. Cheat Sheet A cheat sheet for the Geneticist for finding out the negative blocks. Category:Guides